


Of Babies and Sharks

by redgoth



Series: The Increasingly Difficult Upbringing of Tord [1]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Baby Tord, Family Shenanigans, Gen, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 06:31:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7966189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redgoth/pseuds/redgoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Patryk is out, Paul and Tord will play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Babies and Sharks

**Author's Note:**

> inspiration for this one super short fic: my uncle, who pulled this shit while my aunt was out of the house.

“Why is there a picture of you and the baby with a shark?”

While the question should’ve come with at least a little surprise, concern, or some other emotion, it was lacking in any of that.

Paul was on the couch, his feet up on the coffee table, and Tord resting sleepily on his chest. He stared at Patryk, who was standing in the hallway, holding up their shared laptop to show off the picture of Paul and Tord, on an obviously photoshopped picture of the two in front of a great white shark. Tord’s tiny mouth was hanging open and he had his usual ‘surprised baby' look.

“Well,” he started, looking down at Tord. “We… went on an adventure?”

Patryk hit the next button, showing a badly edited picture of Tord and Paul on a roller coaster. Half of Paul’s face was missing. “Really?” He deadpanned.

“You were at class, I was bored!” Paul stated, pointing a finger at his friend. “Tord was bored!”

“Tord’s three months old, he doesn’t know what ‘bored’ is.” Patryk rolled his eyes and stepped further into the living room, crossing around the coffee table to sit down beside Paul. He hit the next button again, revealing even more pictures.

This one was just a picture of Tord, being lifted so only he was visible on the camera, with a cloudy background, a plane flying by. The next one, the two in front of the Eiffel Tower. Patryk let out a little snort.

“See? They’re funny.” Paul muttered. Patryk snickered.

“Is this what you do while I’m at class?” He asked, clicking the next button to reveal Paul and Tord on the moon.

“Only sometimes.” Paul answered sheepishly.

Patryk laughed softly, rolling his eyes. “You’re weird.”

“That is a cruel thing to say to someone you’re raising a child with.” Paul stated dramatically. Although there was no hint of sarcasm in his voice, Patryk was aware he was joking.

“Terribly sorry. I’ll just call you a prick next time.”

“Thank you.”

The two snickered a little, and Patryk closed the laptop, setting it on the coffee table, and turning his attention to the little guy dressed in a black jumper, now dozing on his father’s chest.


End file.
